MEN WITH DIFFRENT POLES
by DeepBrokenLover
Summary: AOGA SECRET SANTA AND FOR CARA PAM :)) A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity. NezumiXShion.. OOC warning!


**A/N: **Helloooo! It has been awhile since I had written and uploaded a story here in FFN. Very well, this story is for my baby CARA PAM. Here's your gift. I hope you won't feel bad. I am not really familiar with the cast. :)) Have fun reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing here except for the plot. ENJOY! OOC here!

~.~. **MEN WITH DIFFRENT POLES**.~.~

_True friendship is when two friends can walk in opposite directions, yet remain side by side._

/Shion's POV/

Haaayyy. Silence. At last I could relax and read this favourite book of mine. No disturbance. No unnecessary noises and no—

"SHION! SHION!" I saw a girl with the same age of mine came rushing towards my place. Arrrgghh. I was expecting to have a peaceful moment here.

"This better be good Safu." I grimaced to her for ruining my moment.

"Mou, is that how you greet you ever-childhood friend, huh Shion?" She pouted cutely. Mind me, I never have eyes for her. She's just like a dear sister to me and nothing more.

"I am not being rude you know. Since you arrive, my peaceful moment had vanished and I still have to finish this book." I raised the book to let her know that I am still far from the reality.

"Are you implying that I am a bother to you? Since when did it begun? Very well, let the genius speak. I am gonna stay here whenever I want to. Do your thing and I'll be quiet here. By the way, where's Nezumi?"

We heard a twig crack and turn our heads to see if there is someone coming.

"Speaking of the devil", Safu mumbled under her breath. "Ohayo, Nezumi-kun." Immediate change of mood? How weird.

"Hn." Nezumi just nod as his reply.

"Very predictable. I still wonder how the two of you ended up as best friends. You two have different perspectives in life." She's really talkative whenever the topic about me and Nezumi is being brought.

"Just absorb the past Safu. It's a long story to tell and besides you have heard it for umpteenth time already." I glance to here and to Nezumi. Nezumi had been quiet lately. Maybe he has things in his mind.

"But I still want to hear it again and again so it will be pushed in my mind that you two are best of friends."

"The past doesn't matter to us anymore Safu, so shut your mouth up." Nezumi yelled. I felt tension between them since I befriended Nezumi and still got nervous when they are yelling to each other's extent.

"I don't bloody care about 'past-doesn't –matter' and I still want to hear it!" She stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"Fine if that's what you really want. Shion, tell her the _past._" I quickly gave a nod as Nezumi requested. I don't want that both of my friends will end up quarrelling and leaving me a decision to make where should I side.

_FLASHBACK_

_/Normal POV/_

"_Safu! I cannot believe that we are already in high school. New adventure and new friends to meet!" Shion squeaked and gaped as he contemplates his surroundings. He then grab Safu's hand and drag her to their classroom._

"_Chill there, Shion!" There is nothing new here beside we are here just to study again. And you better watch out in making friends here, Mr. Genius." As she tries to break Shion's excitement by emphasizing the last word, Shion still did not mind her. "Besides, I already made research on your competition here and I found out that—"_

"_I don't care about competition anymore; let's just enjoy high school life, okay? Let's go!" Shion was about to drag her to their room but. Ouff! "Sorry, mister. I did not see you coming. My apology."_

"_It's unusual that people like you didn't see me coming. You didn't know who you are talking to, did you?" The person was taller than Shion and he look as if he was one of the student s you do not want to disturb. He has gray-bluish hair that reached below his ear. His eyes were gray which you can see sorrow and loneliness in him._

"_Ne—Nezumi-sama," Safu stuttered and tightened her grip on Shion. Fear was on her face and in any moment, she would probably run away from him.  
"You know him, Safu?"  
" He's—he's the one I'm talking to –"_

"_Tsk. Stupid people. You better not run to me again you wimp or else your high school days will be miserable." The person whom Safu called Nezumi walked out coolly. Safu heaved a sigh of relief._

"_Who is he, Safu?"_

"_He is the king here in the campus. He is the one I was about to tell you lately but you brushed me off. If you just listen this wouldn't happen." She keeps on mumbling about what happen. Shion on the other hand is starring at the retreating figure._

"_Next time Shion, remind me not to be drag by you. Trouble will be at hand if you will still be childish. I don't want to see that scary person anymore."_

"_Scary? How come? He seemed nice to me."_

"_Nice?" She raised her eyebrows questioning him about what he said. "All the people you meet are always nice. In addition, do you think that nice people will call us stupid and wimp? I don't think so. Let's get out of here before we'll get caught by trouble again." She already turned her back and walk away from him. Shion never failed to smile after what had happen._

"_You're wrong Safu. If he makes our lives miserable, I'll do my best that he will not ruin it."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

/SHION'S POV/

"So, that was the time we first meet Nezumi." I looked where Nezumi is and saw that he was sleeping, I think.

"I know and I don't want to remember it again. Whenever I recall it, it sends me shivers down my spines. What I want to know is how you two become friends."

"Well, if you shut your mouth there, Shion had already told you about it." Nezumi riposted.

"Okay! Fine! I'll shut my mouth here and you Shion continue your story!" I chuckled a bit and started telling her.

_FLASHBACK_

_/SHION'S POV/_

_It was Friday afternoon. Students were already dismissed and I am currently waiting for Safu since we had different classes during this time. I decided to stroll around the campus and guessed whom I saw? Nezumi-san is sitting under the Sakura tree. I went over him and he did not even budge to look up._

"_Good afternoon, Nezumi-san." I sat beside him and studied his calming features. He doesn't seemed troubled when his sleeping maybe he is just—_

"_Done planning on how to take revenge on me, huh wimp?" He opened his eyes and I was mesmerized by just looking at it._

"_I—I mean, no. Oh, I wasn't planning on taking revenge on you, Nezumi-san. It is not what you think." I startled. Even though he was with the same age as I am, I still feel inferior when I am with him._

"_So, what brings you here?" He leaned against the tree and stared me directly in my eyes._

"_I know you feel lonely Nezumi-san and I am here to let you know that I want to be your friend." He looked down. "I may not known you for so long, but the reason you are lonely is because you don't want to break your reputation which is why most people are afraid of you. You do not want to be sympathized and you do not want us to look you down. The easiest thing you do is to scare people. You do not—"_

"_You don't know me." He clenched his fist and I am starting to get nervous. "You don't know what you're saying. You just want to be friends with me because you felt pity on me. You don't know who I am and you don't have the right to judge me and keep on saying things like that on me!" He yelled out of his lungs. I felt anger through his voice but sadness and regret in it too. I let out a deep sigh and force myself to smile just to break the tension._

"_I know. Still I want to be friends with you. On the first day we meet, you said that you'd make our lives with Safu miserable. If being miserable means being friends with you, then I would gladly accept it." I said to him firmly. Then a tug in his lips formed._

"_You don't even think what you're saying." He smirked. "I don't believe in wimp like you. Listen kid, I share my world with no one else. All by myself, I stand alone." He looked to me and stood up. I really cannot believe him. He and only him in his world? He was about to go but I quickly gave my reply._

"_I mean what I say and I will prove you wrong."_

"_Tsk. Whatever."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"That was a little mushy you know. I never expected Shion would be like that." Safu elbowed me and I grunted. "Still, Shion proved that he is right and I really want to know how it happened."

"Okay!" I replied.

_FLASHBACK_

_/SHION's POV/_

_Safu really owe me a huge debt. She really requested me to wait for her up to eight o'clock. She must pay you know. To avoid being bored, I decided to stroll around the halls in our building. Mind you, it is dark but (coughs) I am tough. I heard some rumbling sounds by the corner. I immediately followed the sound and saw few students. One student saw me and grinned widely._

"_Oh. Look who is here. It seems that our Genius Boy wants to join our fun here, neh?" The guy was holding a fire lighter while his companions were holding a what, a stick?_

"_Well sorry to disturb your business there. I was just walking and accidentally pass by here. So, I must go now." I hurriedly sneaked out of the place but I felt a hand stopped me in my shoulders. I am now afraid._

"_It is very rude if you will leave us immediately when you hadn't tasted fun yet. We would gladly invite you." Two guys were now surrounding me. Bad things might happen as I thought. "Here, take this Boy so you'll know how heaven feels like." The other guy handed me a cigarette-like thing and placed it directly near my mouth. I jerked which seems to trigger them._

"_You didn't know that rejecting an offer is insult. And since you insulted us, we won't be easy on you." They force me to open my mouth. My eyes went teary. I tried my best to get loose but they are pretty strong. The cigar was about to enter my mouth when suddenly it fell on the floor._

"_Ne-Nezu-Nezumi-sama. You're here." The guys around me seemed to freeze. I turn around and saw Nezumi-san._

"_Isn't it obvious? It's already past dismissal time but you are here. And I see that you're with Genius Boy. What are you doing with him?" He asked with a stoic expression but concern is shown in his eyes._

"_We-we were just having fun and decided to invite him to join us. Nothing's been wrong lately, right Shion?" They were stiffened and stuttering. They seem like they were afraid to Nezumi-san._

"_It does not seem to me that you we are doing like that. Next time I caught you doing ridiculous stuff, I will knock yourselves out. Try to hurt him in anyways or else." He told them without any emotions plastered in his face. The guys immediately agreed to him and run away from us._

"_Uhmmm, thanks by the way Nezumi-san" I looked down feeling so low that maybe he thought I coudn't defend myself._

"_It's nothing. Next time be careful." I was taking aback by what he said. Was he concern about me? "Don't think that I am concern you know, it is just that I don't want to be blame if something happen." Does he read my mind?_

"_Ano—thanks anyway."_

"_Go home already. Your idiotic girlfriend is now waiting by the end." Safu is not idiotic, I thought to myself._

_END OF FLASHBLACK_

/SHION'S POV/

"Wow! I never thought that would happen to you Shion. You are genius and you know stuff and stuff." A vein popped in my head. Is she insulting me?

"Me either, Safu. I was not really expecting." I sarcastically replied.

"You're shocked? I think this is not your first time to hear it." Nezumi commented.

"Oh shut up, Nezumi. You are ruining the drama. Well, I guess it wasn't the time that you decided to be friends right?" She questioned.

"Nope, it wasn't. It was the time when—"

_FLASHBACK_

_/SHION'S POV/_

_I was walking to go to the library at that time since there was not any class and I had to return my borrowed books when I saw group of men shouting near the bushes. I quickly went there to know what was happening. I stood still. I was shocked at what I saw, Nezumi-san was beaten with five students, and he did not fight back for his defence. I swiftly went to them and stopped them. Luckily, they listened._

"_Would stop it? You are not doing the right thing." I shouted out of my lungs._

"_Why are you defending him Shion? He is a bastard! He is nothing but a troublemaker. And you are here to defend him just like that? You didn't remember that he will make your life miserable." The guy who I think the leader of the group riposted angrily._

"_So what? Just because he makes trouble, you will harass him like this. This is immature and inexcusable! You don't know him at all and you don't have the right to judge him like that. He is a sinner, but the question is, are you not a sinner too? Please, just let him be. Do not hurt him like this—unless he had done unforgivable to you." Wow! I cannot believe myself to be like that. I never said anything like that to defend someone. Nezumi-san surely affected me this much._

"_I don't want to argue with you, Shion. Since you are quite right, I'll let it pass for now. I also don't want to make this issue bigger." The group nod and walk away leaving both of us behind. Nezumi-san had bruises in his face and I panic._

"_Nezumi-san, are you all right?" I went to him._

"_What do you think?" Great! Just great, he just gave me a sarcastic reply. "Why did you do that kid?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why did you defend me?" He asked._

"_I told you before, I mean what I said. I want to repay you for helping me before and beside that I want to be friends with you." I gave him a warming smile that made him gaped for a moment._

"_It is impossible you know. We cannot be friends. Danger will always haunt if ever we'll be friends." He shrugged at his reply._

"_Why do you say that?" I questioned him._

"_Don't you know I am too dirty to be your friend and you are so clean and good to be with me? It doesn't make sense at all."_

"_Well, it does! Have learned about the Yin-Yang? Black-and-White theory? Life must be balance. __Look, I do not want to wax philosophic, but I will say that if you're alive you've got to flap your arms and legs, you've got to jump around a lot, for life is the very opposite of death, and therefore you must at very least think noisy and colourfully, or you're not alive." I told him my insights._

"_Very well expected from a genius like you." He tried to stand up and started to walk away._

"_Wait! So what's the catch?"_

"_I'll give it a try kid." I dazed a smile. "It's Nezumi by the way." There it was! Target is in my hands! See? It was not that bad. At least, I had made a decision-a life-changing decision._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

/SHION'S POV/

"—and that was when we decided to be friends. For four years, we've been together and defend each other. It was like brother-brother relationship." I explained to Safu.

"Unbelievable. The lamb tamed the lion!" She exclaimed!

"Shut up" Nezumi hissed.

"You're embarrassed Nezumi?"

"Why lie? I'm not going to be a hypocrite and say the opposite of what I think, like some others do. " He replied calmly.

"Very well said. As usual from the lion." We chuckled.

So that was our friendship begun. It doesn't mean that you have to be friends because you're on the same poles, it still mean that you have to try and understand your opposite just for you to be the balance.

_FIN._


End file.
